nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
Head Pixie
The Head Pixie is the boss of Pixies Inc. and the factory leader of the Pixie race. His assistant is Sanderson, and together, they always try (and fail) to make the Earth a boring, dull, and un-fun place. He is also a rapper. His mortal enemies are Jorgen Von Strangle, Cosmo, and Timmy. He is also Jorgen's rival. Personality He has a very dry sense of humor, and laughs in a very lone, dry, boring, and monotone voice, even when he gasps in shock or screams. Like all Pixies, he treats magic like a business and always uses his magic as a way to make profit and gain what he wants. Background The Head Pixie is the dull and boring boss of Pixies, and he uses magic just like business. He and his right-hand man, Sanderson, both work together with both wild and business-like plans to rid Fairy World from all its fairies and turn them into Pixies. When Fairies have been turned into Pixies they keep their own characteristics. The original Pixies all look, sound, and act the same as H.P.'s partner, Sanderson. The Pixies reside in their own world called Pixie World, and all work at the same dull business Pixies Inc. They do not use magic wands like their rival fairies, they use magic cell phones to work their business. They do not wear golden crowns, they wear grey hats that resemble cones (They are commonly referred to as "Pointy Headed Freaks" and "Cone Domes"). Their wings are square as well as most of their heads. They do not appear in a cloudy "poof", they appear in a geometrical "Ping". The first episode H.P. starred in was "Pixies Inc.", where they bought out Fairy World in a "hostile takeover", and elected Cosmo as their "Rice President" to keep the fairies in line, and because Cosmo was incompetent enough to use as a puppet. H.P. also first showed his passion for golf, and even though he is lousy, he never lost a game due to Sanderson using magic on the golf ball to win. This is also where H.P. first showed his hatred toward Timmy and his Fairy Godparents and started a whole line of episodes to get revenge. In order to get back Fairy World, Timmy challenged H.P. to a golf game, but he was nearly defeated when Sanderson used magic to help H.P. cheat, which would have resulted in Timmy losing his fairies had Cosmo not intervened, and a timely fall by Jorgen Von Strangle which knocked Timmy's golf ball into the final hole and won Timmy the game. As per the deal, H.P. and Sanderson were forced to give Timmy one rule free wish. Timmy then used that to get the Fairies to own Fairy World again. After that, H.P. and the other Pixies were used by Jorgen as darts for his dart game due to their pointy hats. In his next appearance, "Wish Fixers", H.P. forced Timmy Turner, Cosmo, and Wanda into signing a contract to "Help" Timmy's bad wish streak, but was really another unsuccessful plan for another "hostile takeover" of Fairy World. Sanderson posed as Jorgen Von Strangle by using an identical robot, intimidating Timmy into signing the contract. Doing so, H.P. placed electric shock collars on Cosmo and Wanda which would have only a certain amount of bad wishes to grant until they become shocked to supposed death and replaced by Pixies. The twist, written literally "between the lines" on the contract and requiring a giant microscope to even see, was that every wish is a bad wish unless it is a wish to have Pixies take over Fairy World, replacing Timmy's godparents with Pixies as well. Eventually, Timmy figured out that the "Jorgen" forcing him to abide by the contract was really a fake, and wished for the real Jorgen to be present. The real Jorgen then tore apart his robot imposter, revealing Sanderson inside. The contract was voided, and H.P. and Sanderson were reduced to the size of amoebas because they were just as boring as microbiology. The gang then began to laugh away at this after seeing this through the microscope. In "School's Out!: The Musical", H.P. and Sanderson are found driving home on a lonely road in Kansas beaten and bent contemplating their next 37-year plan to take over Fairy World where they found a baby clown shot from a believed to be wrecking train and decide to use him as a pawn for a very elaborate plan. 37 years later, They help cause destruction in Dimsdale as the kids destroy the town only causing the Parents to send them to prison like education camp led by their adopted clown child, Flappy Bob. Timmy, finding himself trapped, is tempted to wish for children to rule the world by the Pixies. Knowing this would cause no need for faries on Earth, along with an (ironic) rap sung by the Pixies themselves, point the fact out to Jorgen Von Strangle they are now allowed to grant wishes. Meanwhile, Timmy causes demolition upon Flappy Bob's Camp Learn-a-Torium, giving him distress and need when they pose as his rich "Godparents", and having him sign a magic contract making the world exactly the boring way he was raised into wanting in return for absolute control of Fairy World. They would have won entirely if Flappy Bob had not overheard their conversation detailing their conning and tricking of him, transforming Flappy Bob back into the super hilarious and somewhat creepy clown he was meant to be. Being raised as a dull business man, Flappy found the loophole in the contract, forcing the Pixies to make the Earth exactly the way he wanted which was how Earth was supposed to be(before doing so Timmy notes to the Pixies that they should not have sent Flappy to law school). The Pixies are last seen peddling home in Kansas with Sanderson mentioning a six-week plan they plan on doing next time they try to take over Fairy World. H.P. and Anti Cosmo are the main antagonists of "Fairly Odd Baby" where they planned to capture the first Fairy baby born in thousands of years, Poof, and use his uncontrolled magic to take out the other magical races. They failed and he and Anti-Cosmo were turned to raisins thanks to Poof breaking wind (Timmy and his allies were spared since they took cover before Poof broke wind). Jorgen then inserts the two bad guys into his cereal box since they would be keeping him regular for a long time. H.P. returned in The Fairly Oddlympics where his race, the Fairies, and the Anti-Fairies were competing in the Olympics. Both the Anti-Fairies and the Pixies cheated by knocking Jorgen out which forced the Fairies to win without him. By the last event, all three groups were tied. Timmy chose Cosmo to do the last race while the Anti-Fairies and Pixies chose Anti-Cosmo and H.P. respectively. H.P. and Anti-Cosmo thought Cosmo was so weak that they thought he would not be able to win the race. As such H.P. and Anti-Cosmo cheated against each other to try to win. This proved to be a mistake for both of them as cheating against each other distracted them so much that Cosmo was able to win the race by a head. Timmy revealed that he knew Cosmo would win because H.P. and Anti-Cosmo would ignore him for being a weakling and thus they would not focus on him and focus on cheating each other which would allow Cosmo to win. Gallery Head Pixie.png Head_pixie.png 1CB638B2-DBE7-4CC9-AFAE-DDB34BB534AE.png Category:Characters Category:The Fairly OddParents characters Category:Males Category:Fairies Category:Villains Category:Geniuses Category:Evil Geniuses Category:Nerds Category:Characters with hats Category:Characters with glasses Category:Characters with white hair Category:Adults Category:Characters voiced by Ben Stein Category:Bosses Category:Antagonists